


Obsession s02e13

by sherlocked221



Series: Star Trek Poems [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Obsession, Gen, POV Kirk, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk can't forget about what happened on the USS Farragut. Even after everything, he still wishes he could've saved everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession s02e13

Obsession s02e13

Hesitation 

For a second

But still all had changed 

 

Only I 

Must walk by

Knowing I could've saved them

 

But a chance

A second go

Granted, Though

 

My older self

Must not shy

But shoot so it will die

 

Yet it seems 

If ever I do 

It'll just go straight through


End file.
